


Testimony

by steampunkunicorn



Series: Indentured Sacrifice [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Book Excerpt, But Still Pretty Between the Lines, Dark, Essay Style, Gen, I wrote this while sick, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jedi Indentured AU, Potentially Asexual Characters, They Don't Know and Neither Do We, This One is a Bit More Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkunicorn/pseuds/steampunkunicorn
Summary: In an exclusive excerpt of the soon-to-be published book "Abuse of Power: Unheard Voices" we find an interesting and, no doubt, controversial side of the Jedi, some of whom were quite famous figures during the war!
Series: Indentured Sacrifice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974694
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	Testimony

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the only way to get past my writer's block was illness. Who knew? Anyways, I hope you enjoy me inflicting trauma on some of our favourite Jedi!

From the soon-to-be published book _Abuse of Power: Unheard Voices_ by Jedi Knight Korun Straghon:

Within the last few years of the Indentured Agreement between the Republic and the Jedi, the request system became almost a fact of life for many of the Jedi. As such, the Jedi who were often affected by it did their best to rebel in small ways. One common way was through the appearance. 

For all that there were universal signs to recognise a Jedi by, each Jedi tend to have specific and distinguishing aspects to them, wholly unique to their individual selves. Several of the Jedi purposefully kept signature effects that, with time, became associated with them, outside of normal or expected aspects. Unsurprisingly, there are many that have admired the Jedi and their unique attributes, even if they did not understand why said attributes began. 

The Jedi were especially noticed with the start of The Clone Wars. With the newly appointed Generals coming into focus as leaders of the army and purveyors of safety within the Republic, they also received more scrutiny. 

Take Mace Windu, for example. Mace was known for his calm exterior and pleasing, shiny scalp. Many would be surprised to find that he was born with thick brown curls. They grew lovely and long for several years, through his time in the creche and into his Padawanship. 

He remembers " _the tugging _._ I’d had long hair, curly and dark. Perfect to grab onto. Sharp rips, pulling as hard as possible, never allowed to let out a sound. If I made a sound, the pain was only increased. Those were the rules when it came to the requests for me as a Padawan. Afterwards, when I was with friends or relaxing, there would sometimes be playful tugs and I'd react, sometimes badly. __Vapaad_ _was good for handling the anger that came with those nights,"_ he would later remark. 

When Mace was Knighted, he claimed part of his celebration was to remove his Padawan haircut. He was careful to maintain his new hairless look, as it had just as many admirers. Soon, it was hard to imagine Knight Windu (and later Master) ever having hair. 

_There were other ways to hurt, but no one could tug and rip and control me through it anymore._

Another good example is that of the roguish Obi-Wan Kenobi. There are many rumours surrounding his choice of appearance, from his extra layers as a Knight (and continued on as a Master,) compared to several other Jedi, to his handsome beard. One of the more persistent rumours by those who had known Master Kenobi during his Padawanship involves him growing it due to having such young features, or, more colloquially, a “baby face.” 

Obi-Wan recalls " _the admiration of my dimples. They were a sight of beauty to many. Compliments made me blush, which satisfied most. But, one Senator (who shall remain nameless here) was fascinated. They enjoyed digging their fingers into the dimples, digging hard enough to cut. I still have a small scar on my chin from one such cut. They often held me down by those dimples when in private company. They wouldn't use chains or rope. Just hold me down, digging into my dimples through the course of events. The Senator’s term ended and I covered them as soon as I could. Afterwards, I did have people that tugged or stroked my beard. It was still painful and humiliating, but I always preferred that to the pressing feeling of fingers into my dimples._

There is also Aayla Secura, known for her unusual pride and closeness to her original culture, especially in comparison to other Twi’lek Jedi. When questioned, she answers with dignity and grace, recalling an incident during the Clone Wars. 

_I was asked by young Ahsoka Tano about a number of subjects. But one in particular remains in my mind. She had been requested to wear a specific item of clothing and enquired about how to fulfill the request while remaining safe on the battlefield._ She recalls this with a faraway look. _I told her what I was told by my Jedi Master._

_“You work with what you are given. Do they want only the clothing to be worn? Or do they want a certain look? It could even be that they simply want input, a choice. You are their doll, but you don’t have to wear strings like a puppet. Look at the limits and work around them. I am able to wear my cultural clothes and have it_ _be_ _an acceptable choice. I may be doing what they want, but it is, ultimately, my choice.”_

 _I learned to appreciate what I would have otherwise overlooked. And I am stronger in my ability to choose than I would have been, otherwise._

_I still hold by that. What many_ _saw_ _as “skimpy” clothing, I saw my past, my heritage. I saw a deliberate choice. And in that choice, I had power. Power to reclaim myself. Power to have some say. Power that I took._

There are also those that protected themselves in other ways, such as Luminara Unduli. Unduli was, when recalled by others, seen as a dutiful and traditional Jedi. She wore coverings and the tattoos of her culture. She spoke with a sense of spiritual centeredness that few have been able to match. 

_Few were interested in the more “boring” Jedi,_ she stated when asked. _I was not often requested as a result. The few that did found interest in my “conservativeness” and the mystery of what laid hidden. Not everyone wanted a doll or an open display. Sometimes, they wanted a mystery, something behind the fabrics and serenity. I suppose I provided that. Whether due to my comparatively limited experience or my nature as a being, I found solace in the good we did_ _outweighing_ _the degradation._

Where Unduli was a mystery, Stass Allie was a force of nature. Tall and stern, she managed to keep away many with her nature, despite the beauty that many Senators remarked upon. 

_I found out early on that if I behaved a certain way, I would be requested less. I couldn’t do much with my head tendrils, nor my features. But my_ _behaviour_ _, my_ _behaviour_ _is what set me apart. Unfortunately, it also gave Senators with a specific interest the idea that I was suited for such situations. I was exposed far too early to the idea of being dominating and controlling. I was forced to act as a dominatrix. These_ _behaviours_ _, of course, can be perfectly healthy and fulfilling to many._ _But,_ _I was not there by choice. I was forced to walk a fine line, never pushing beyond what I was given, despite the nature of such a task being about control. It helped my control of the Force in unexpected ways, but it is not a lesson I would ever recommend. To lose your innocence by force, because you are trying to protect yourself, to survive; the benefits will never outweigh the sacrifices._

_To this day, I do not even know what I like and do not like for pleasure. I was too worried about crossing a line to find any enjoyment, as I know some did to cope. I have tried other ways, of my own free will, but I do not know if I truly enjoy them. Is that because I was never meant to? Or is it a result of my experiences? I doubt I will ever know entirely. We have_ _mindhealers_ _working with us to help parse through such conflicted feelings, but what is there to parse when one cannot remember what it was like, before being a part of it?_

And that question haunts many of the Jedi, even decades after being freed from the agreement with the Senate. Accusations of ingratitude, of betrayal, of lack of care for the Republic still linger. But what ingratitude or betrayal can there be when those in question had sacrificed themselves time and time again, for hundreds of years? Are they expected to continue? To serve above and beyond what decent society deems just? Only to be humiliated or treated as slaves to the Republic? 

The Jedi have served their time, indentured to the Republic. That time has come to an end. We must look to the future and find a new relationship for the two groups. The Jedi do not hold grudges, but they do learn from the past. The Republic must do so, as well, if there is to be any hope for a relationship between themselves and the Jedi. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few fics planned for Indentured. And, suddenly, I take a vague idea I had that was not involved in any of my planned fics and write a fic out of it instead. I mean, I like it, but this definitely is one I only wrote suddenly and that may have shown. Please let me know if you have any constructive criticism. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
